Sweet Alice
by pinkjhaynaiza
Summary: Alice is Blood's one and only sweet.


**Ok guyz...This will be my first one-shot! Alice X Blood (still) Ok hope you'll like it... And there's a little note on the bottom for everyone to read... Now...on...with...the...story... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA**

Walking down the street Alice noticed there's a new shop open for business...and to be precise it's a candy shop.(Yummy candy!My favorite is chocolate!)Lots of children were either happy or whining at their parents,some al-ready have their mouths stuffed with the sweet stuff while the others were dragging their parents into the shop (whether they like it or not).Alice simply sighed she obviously missed her childhood...

Noticing most of the customers are leaving Alice went inside of-course to buy some sweets...Even though she is sixteen Alice still has her little-girl side within her that has risen once again to drive Alice on her sweet tooth.

Upon entering Alice was greeted by the sweet smell of sugar and candy coloured surroundings.

''Hello there Miss Alice!'' The store owner cheerfully greeted the foreigner with an enthusiastic smile.

''Hello...How did you know my name?'' Alice asked the faceless woman.

''You are the famous foreigner that everyone is talking about!It's spreading quite fast.'' She answered while Alice turned to a light shade of red.

''Uh...I-I see...'' Alice said blushing a isn't used to be the one who's always being talked about it's usually her sister Lorina when Alice was still at her world. _'Things change I guess'_ she mentally stated.

''Well have a look around and since today is our first have major discounts on all the sweets for sale!''The faceless happily said earning a nod from Alice...

After some time Alice bought a lot so she was given a free basket as a gift for buying lots of tried to turned down the generous offer but the owner insisted on taking it leaving the foreigner feeling bad if she didn't accept she accepted it making the faceless woman very happy.

Alice right now is sucking on a red lollipop,walking towards the Hatter's mansion thinking about giving the twins some they are children (In Alice's eyes.).

Swaying her basket,Alice admired the silence and scenery till...

''Why hello..There young lady.'' Blood's cool voice rang out making Alice very quickly turned towards the source of the unconciously remove her lollipop while still sucking on it making an audible...

''PLOP!''

Alice could have sworn Blood blushed at her actions but before she can say anything else.A pair of arms wrapped her effectively stopping her actions.

''ONEE-SAN!'' The tweedle twins happily cried out as they hugged or should I say tackled the unsuspecting foreigner.

''Why...Hello!Dee Dum it's good to see you again.'' Alice said returning a hug to twins gleamed with happiness when they spotted her basket of sweets.

''Onee-san are those-'' Dee started.

''Candies for us!?'' Dum of their eyes lit up in a childish way making Alice very happy.

''OI! STOP PESTERING ALICE YOU BRATS AND GET BACK TO WORK!'' Elliot piped up annoyed since the twins were slacking.

''Your not our Boss,stupid rabbit!'' Dum snapped.

''Yeah you just want Onee-san all for yourself!'' Dee said in a equally snappy tone just like his brother.

Elliot instantly turned to a bright shade of from anger and embarrassment especially the about what the twins said.

''Why...you...little-'' Before Elliot could finish muttering through gritted teeth Blood cut him off.

''Please stop troubling the young just got here.'' Blood interjected regaining his posture back.

The three instantly piped down but not before the twins stucked their tongues out earning a irritated glare from the Non-rabbit man.

''So what's with the basket of sweets,young miss?'' Blood asked flashing Alice his handsome smile but it didn't work on her.

''There's a new candy store at town.I just bought a lot of sweets so I was thinking about sharing it with Dee and Dum.'' Alice casually twins stuck their tongues out again towards Elliot as a I-told-you-so look making Elliot more irritated.

''I never knew that our dear Foreigner has a sweet tooth.'' Blood said looking amused at the new information he just acquired.

''Well sweets aren't only just for children,Blood.'' Alice said with a slight annoyance in her others nodded in agreement.

''I not come to my office to read some books when your done.'' Blood said he noticed Alice's eyes sparkled at the word ''Books'' making Blood chuckle a bit.

_'She really is an interesting young lady.'_ Blood mused.

After giving the twins and Elliot some headed towards the office with was still sucking on her red lollipop unaware of Blood's gaze on her while doing that.

Finally arriving at the lavishly styled office Alice went towards the book shelves while Blood went towards his desk to work or should I say pretend to work.

Choosing a good book Alice sat down on the to read Alice still has her Lollipop with the book Alice glanced towards Blood who was reading on some couldn't help but look at him for awhile comparing him and her ex.

Blood obviously noticed this but still kept on ``working`` well he is a gentleman,right?

Noticing of what Alice have done she quickly went back to ever so lightly but it didn't go unnoticed by Blood.

Reading a particular long passage,Alice started twirling her Lollipop to taste more of it's strawberry flavor.(Making her tongue red in the process)

Seeing this Blood slowly stood-up from his for him Alice was to engrossed in reading the book only too late for her to noticed Blood who was al-ready sitting next to her.

''Enjoying the book,young miss?'' Blood asked peering over Alice's shoulder.

''Ah! Blood!'' Alice said startled since she haven't noticed him ''Of course it's a very nice book.'' Alice continued while removing her lollipop and Blood smirked at her actions.

''Seeing that you have been enjoying the sweets a lot I would like some to.'' Blood stated as he scooted closer next to Alice but she move farther away.

''Um..The candy is right in-front of you... *Scoots farther away*''

''Hmmm but that's not want I wanted... *Scoots nearer till blocks Alice on one side*''

_'Shoot! Im trapped!' _''Ehh!? So what do you want?'' She hesitantly asked.

''You''

Before Alice can analyze what just Blood wasn't able to say anything since her lips were occupied by Blood's...

Seeing Alice can't breath he let go...Gasping for precious air,Alice before she could shove him came back with new vigor.

After the long intense kiss ( wew ) Blood finally release the foreigner who was starting to loss her senses.

Blood peered at Alice's face...bright red from embarrassment and lips swollen from the contact but still as beautiful as always...

''It was really sweet.'' Blood said lifting the awkward atmosphere as if he didn't kiss her senseless earlier...

''The lollipop?'' Alice was able to gasped embarrassed.

''Mmmm...Yes...'' Blood lean closer to Alice wrapping his arm her waist in order she wont escape.

''But mostly you,my sweet...'' He said before capturing her in a another kiss and this time she responded by him kissing him back as well making Blood more passionate.

Blood mused...

_'My sweet Alice...'_

**Well that wraps it up!I got the idea while eating some candy thinking about making a story about and here's the note for...**

**HnKnA AND/OR Kuroshitsuji (BlackButler) Lovers...**

**If I have enough will power left I will be making a cross fanfiction of Joker no kuni no Alice and Black Butler the Plot is due to some unfortunate happenings Alice and the Jokers somehow end-up in Kuroshitsuji universe yet there's a twist...(When I say twist it's something unexpected.) Wanna know what's the twist ehhh...You'll know it on the second or third chapter of the story (Currently working on it.)(Check my profile for the summary...)**


End file.
